


Damn Senju!!!

by BlueRam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: What it's not that I like him or anything! The very thought that I Madara Uchiha could possibly--get that fucking thought out of your head moron!{ small ficlet-not-ficlet-, it goes over 500-600  words so technically not ficlet, meh!Might as well call it a small one-shot}





	

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet from a gift bundle I posted earlier this week. I decided, like one other to also post this separate.

**Pairing: Tobirama Senju X Madara Uchiha**

**Prompt: ( I own you)**

**Special note: Madara has a little of a potty mouth (either in his head or out of it) would appreciate intimate moment.**

Intellectual, star athlete, top of his grade, number one in their faculty, and all around Mr. Prestige and Popularity. He clenched in teeth in fury, the rhythmic splash of water and muted conversation doing nothing to soothe his steadily increasing ire. Everyone fell for the disgusting act, whether it was to fawn over his handsome face or simper about his accomplishments like it was _their_ own…as if they _owned_ the man. It made him sick, literally physically ill to just be in the presence of mindless fools and simpering idiots. To be in the shadow of Tobirama Senju, forever relegated to the place of second best, forever second best in light of the damn Senju's continued success.

The man didn't even have the decency to act affected, appreciative even. His success was like old news, something he didn't much care for surrounded by his damn mindless fans and imbecilic thralls. It was clear they didn't have taste if they considered that the heights of the perfect male specimen. Madara scowled as the very man of his thoughts so easily removed his shirt, not a care given to his watchers as he absentmindedly flexed a more than defined back, the curious print of a roaring snow tiger dominating the broad plains of said back. Disgusting! He wouldn't admit that for just a moment, when the man slowly glanced in his direction, chiseled features and emotionless red eyes, silver hair fluttering in his face something odd poked at his senses. That for a moment he felt like prey pinned in place, the grip on his pen tight and his book almost slipping from his lap.

He glared at the damn man, and just like that was filed under non-threat as Tobirama arched an eyebrow. He would have shouted, demand the Senju pay him the respect that he was due, but wouldn't act the fool. Wouldn't humiliate himself like the vultures wanted, judgmental eyes boring into his frame as they waited for him to make to mistake, recognizing that their _god_ had just dismissed him as _nothing_. Madara furiously slammed his book shut, pencil snapping in half as none too gently grabbed his bag and with as much dignity as possible stormed out of the indoor pools.

Ignoring all around him, nothing hard to do when they gave him the usual wide berth—he wasn't known for his good attitude after all—Madara angrily stacked his books in his rented locker, only pulled away from his enraged thoughts by the buzz of his phone.

_My place at 8:00 pm. Do us a favour and don't be late- TS_

Madara scowled again, Tobirama was the most arrogant, egotistical, self-centered piece of shit he had ever had the misfortune of meeting. How dare he assume he would just fold to his demands just because he said so! It didn't matter that he was going to be there at any rate or that he sure as hell wasn't going to be late!

He hated Tobirama Senju, and no one could convince him otherwise. He studiously ignored how tight his chest felt or how he nervously bit his lips, flicking his thick hair over his shoulders as he left for kendo practice.

* * *

"That must suck! Being paired up with Madara Uchiha of all people!" Tobirama grunted as one if his teammates punched him the arm. He only rolled his eyes at the idiot, hastily pulling his shirt over his head as the locker room got even rowdier with the arrival of the rest of the team. They were the national champions, the team to beat or rather he was the national champion and along with him talented swimmers who hadn't quite beaten his domination in the pool.

"You gotta admit though, Madara Uchiha has a nice fat ass!" Someone shouted from the back rooms, the entire locker room erupting in leers and juvenile cheers. No wonder Madara couldn't stand the lot of them, the man had no problem breaking a few wrist and dislocating the shoulder of whoever got too handsy with him.

"Pfft, that ice bitch wouldn't give you the time of day even if you begged, Jahiro!" Of course that set off another round of raucous laughter, some fool in the back making humping motions with exaggerated expressions of ecstasy.

"!" The entire locker room froze, terrified even when Tobirama forcefully slammed his locker, the entire set threating to tilt over as it wobbled. He was obviously pissed, you didn't need to see the tightness of his muscles or how hellfire burned in blood red eyes to figure that out! A couple of the swimmers gulped as Tobirama silently walked pass, bag casually thrown over one shoulder, a frigid baritone—

"I'm out." The only words from his lips as he disappeared around the corner, shoes a soft echo that gradually faded. A tense breath was released simultaneously, the swimmers slumping against their lockers and wiping cold sweat from their foreheads. Sometimes it was easy to forget how damn terrifying Tobirama Senju was. He wasn't like his jolly crazy brother that ran around singing about the power of freaking love. He was a damn devil that reigned in the scorching pits of hell and laughed about it.

"What the hell was his problem?!" Someone muttered incredulously, there was no mistaking the wheezing quality to the voice.

* * *

Madara growled in frustration as he lined up the car for the hundredth freaking time! He hated the damn Senju's parking lot, for his stupid ass bachelor pad at stupid ass penthouse level. Damn rich egotistical bastard! Never mind the fact that he too was from money, he just decided living on the dorms was better…had nothing to do with him spying on his little brother! Not one damn connection there! Switching off the ignition, Madara furiously slammed the door shut, swinging his bag over his shoulders, only for the gods to decide that in that moment they hated him, a shower of rain soaking him to the bone.

"This is all your fucking fault, Senju!" Madara all but screamed, not the least bit surprised when a large albino husky came running from the apartment building, to pull at the foot of his pants in excitement. It was Tobirama's dog, he knew because he had been here before, _once_. The dog had grown on him, the arrogant ass…not so much.

Grumbling, Madara followed after the dog, greeting the doorman that looked on with a raised eyebrow. Yes Madara knew he was an outright mess. Some of his thick hair slipping out of its high ponytail, plastered against his neck and back, his clothes almost a second skin, his shoes squeaking for every movement. He bet the damn Senju was going to have a ball with this.

"Took your damn time." Madara glared when the private elevator opened up in the receiving room of Tobirama's bachelor pad. The man was casually leaned against the door, red eyes trailing up Madara's body with a strange emotion the Uchiha didn't want to figure out, eyeing his sorry state.

"Move out of the way, Senju!" Madara hissed, steadily ignoring the amused chuckle as he pushed past the man none too gently! He was going to get changed damn it! Marco, the husky looked at the two strange humans, tilting his head cutely before barking happily, running after the clearly agitated man.

"Why come in, make yourself at home." Tobirama deadpanned, gently closing the door behind him with an audible click.

* * *

Madara swallowed uncomfortably, desperately trying to pull Tobirama's black shirt over his thighs. Of course it only resulted in the wide sleeve falling off his shoulder and exposing his pale skin. The damn Senju seemed to get some sick amusement from his discomfort, casually sat before him, laptop in across his lap and intense red eyes trailing up the soft skin of his thigh. He cursed the day he decided he didn't need to wear underwear…he wouldn't have been in this situation otherwise.

"I propose sexual arousal is mere biology. It has nothing to do with emotions, and is merely a biological reaction induced for the sole purpose of recreation." Madara began, shifting his laptop around, refusing to look at Tobirama. He could do this, finish this damn project, and get the hell out of here. He didn't even flinch when the Senju suddenly decided to change seats, and sat entirely too close to him. He could practically feel the man's body heat. How it seeped into his own body, and warmed places that it had no business warming. How just his scent triggered memories of that one stupid night, a hot mouth against his skin and the slow drag of skin against skin—

"Just biological? What about social influences…emotional influences. Be they passion, hatred...lust." Madara swallowed tightly when Tobirama looked directly into his eyes, voice low and entirely too smooth, his breath hitching when strong hands trailed up his inner thighs. A slow burning trail that ventured far too close to where he wanted it most. would deny he wanted it most. Madara swallowed tightly, hand clamping around Tobirama's hand as he tried desperately to remain in control, glaring into far too amused eyes.

" It's as I said, biological triggers. Nothing less, nothing more." He hissed, even when that hand refused to move, a thumb caressing his trembling thighs.

"Care to prove that?" Tobirama smirked, no shame as he gently stroked Madara's arousal, the man barely holding in a moan as he tightened his grip around his wrist. Madara wanted to fight it, damn it he wanted to fight it, but his body betrayed him. A moan escaped red bitten lips, his body shaking as the man leaned over him, resting between his thighs as he pushed the too large shirt up his thighs and over his head

"The truth of the matter is…you can't prove this is only biological. I know it…you know it…otherwise you wouldn't be here. Legs wrapped around me…pupils blown wide…just begging for me to take you like I did two weeks ago." Tobirama hissed into Madara's ear. The Uchiha of course glared furiously, even as Tobirama kissed down the slope of his neck, breath teasing over an erect nipple as ever nerve was set afire within him. Nails bit into Tobirama's back, as a hot mouth latched onto a much too sensitive nipple, the sound obscene before he trailed almost chaste kisses down the length of trembling skin, just hovering where he slowly worked Madara's straining length.

"Damn you, Senju." Madara hissed, moaning was he was swallowed whole, a wet glide down much too hot skin a she gently rolled his hips. Fuck he wanted to fight it! God knows he wanted to fight it, but damn! When that hot tongue sneaked past his length, teasing at his hole, before lips locked around his rim…he lost it! He arched of the damn sofa, blood rushing in his ear as thighs locked around Tobirama's shoulder. The man wouldn't let up, god damn it, he wouldn't let up. He was sopping wet, legs trembling as he twisted about the damn sofa, hands tearing at soft cotton and finding no escape.

"Just do it already!" Madara screamed in frustration, fighting against the large hands that bit into the flesh f his thighs, keeping him there—torturing him!

"Completely biological he says." Tobirama mocked, a wicked glint as he looked up from Madara's spread thighs, biting into the available flesh of the one that had always belonged to him, even when he denied it.

Madara didn't even have the time to protest as Tobirama thrust into him, his cock spreading him apart. The preparation wasn't enough. Hardly enough! But it burned so good! He didn't have time to adjust, books and pens clattering to the floor as Tobirama bent him to his will. Parting his slim thighs to chase his completion. A strong thrust after another, skin slapping against skin…a sting that had him moaning for all to hear. His eyes fluttered, vision blurring and his heart racing when his legs were thrown over the man's shoulder.

What the hell was he doing?! He hated Tobirama, but hear he was—

"Fuck!" Madara groaned, grinding against that too wide cock that touched every inch of him, pushed against that one spot that would see him undone. Above him Tobirama's muscles rippled, the strain of holding back taking its toll on him. He was a wild creature, he wasn't meant to hold back, cock pulsing and heat unbearable between them silver hair plastered to his forehead as he pushed deeper than any other had reached.

Madara couldn't breathe! He couldn't breathe as he clawed down that powerful back, clamping around the man. Unimaginably tight, that for the first time Tobirama cursed. Biting through his lip, hips snapping against that firm ass, willing Madara to just break, scream out his damn name like that night before. Let the damn world know that he fucking owned him!

"You fucking, Senju!" Madara screamed, eyes rolling in the back of his head as his body seized, muscles straining as he all but arched off the damn sofa, locking around Tobirama like some damn vice, toes curling. His body jerked furiously with his release.

"Shit!" Tobirama hissed, all but folding Madara in half as he came furiously, hands leaving bruises against pale skin, chest heaving as sweat slid down his neck, and down a muscled chest. His breath was uneven as he slumped against Madara's body. Still very much sheathed in that tight heat, but had no intentions of pulling out. Trembling arms wrapped around him, elegant fingers combing through his hair in some lethargic trance as their bodies cooled.

"This still doesn't mean anything. Just like the last time meant nothing, and the time before that, and the time before that." Madara muttered tiredly, his entire body ached, he doubted very much that he was getting home tonight.

"Keep telling yourself that, Uchiha. At the end of the day, own every single inch of your body, every single inch of your mind and every trace of your very soul." Tobirama's deep voice rumbled, blood red eyes daring Madara to protest, to deny this.

In the distant room Marco could be heard barking at nothing in particularly, both men locked in a battle of wills, Madara glaring for all he was worth, looking away with a curse under his breath. He didn't have the energy to fight, to stand his ground… maybe later when he had his wits about him.

_Fucking, Senju._


End file.
